Intruder in the Castle
by dogfood4free
Summary: An intruder is lurking in the Castle that never was, and disturbs the organization.will they ever get to track down this intruder? go through the story with an unknown main character. god, i suck at summaries. just read the story.read and review please.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Kingdom Hearts characters (not even Organization XIII)… not matter how much I try to steal them XD.

Author's note: I actually came up with the story at school, and my friend sort of wanted to help out. So we intended to post this using an account that both of us may use. But I'm sick of waiting for her to catch up so I'm posting this in my own account. This is my first fanfiction in four years. My old ones sucked (self- proclaimed). So I wouldn't mind if this did too.

Chapter 1: The Key of Friggin' Diss-Teen-y

_**Main character's point of view:**_

It was another day in the World That Never Was. Another Friday That Never Was, yet, all is the same. Light came in through my window in my Room That Never Was. I woke up… feeling hungry. My stomach was grumbling really badly. AND MY USELESS STORAGE WAS EMPTY!

Dang! The only way to get food was to take some from------ The Door of Automatic Light! (A/N: in layman language, that refers to a refrigerator)

In legend, you see, The Door to Automatic Light was a door in a faraway place… unvisited by anyone. It says that within that door are mountains of sweet and delicious bites of heaven! But only a key can open it.

It's time to use my keyblade, the one that can unlock the Dang Door of Danging Automatic Light.

I stepped out of my room. The sky was blazed with glaring white light. At first, I thought it was death but I saw no tunnel. So, I'm safe. It was blinding, this light, but when my view cleared, I saw myself standing in a wide room. I noticed some posters taped on the wall.

"Hey little guy!" boomed a voice. I looked up and saw a weird girl with blonde hair.

She was smirking as her hair covered some parts of her face. "I'll watch my back if I were you. The thirteen don't like intruders."

Was she underestimating my power? My abilities? My skills? B$&!

She looked down to her drawing book she was holding. "I think," she said "I'll include you in my drawing." She picked up some crayons. HA! Crayons! What a cheapskate. You messin' with me? Whatever, art freak.

(a/n: not that I don't like art freaks, I'm also an artist myself. Not that good though. But the main character here doesn't like art.)

I turned around to continue my journey, but then----

SWOOSH!

The door swung open. GASP

Is this the infamous XIII the art freak warned me of? Was this the right moment to face the masters of the castle? No WAY! NOT YET!

What do I do? WHAT DO I DO?

Gotta hide, gotta hide! I looked around… where? I saw a curtain. I think I could hide there!

_**Narration:**_

"Naminé?" Roxas shyly peeked in from the other side of the door.

"Roxas!" Naminé exclaimed. She stood up from her stool and ran to him and gave him a gentle hug. "I'm glad you're here!"

"I thought you'd be lonely" the boy said. "So I thought of keeping you company."

"So sweet!" she said, pinching his cheek. "Oh yeah! Look what I drew!"

Naminé went to get her drawing book, mindless that she was still holding on to Roxas's face while walking. Of course, she didn't hear all the "OW!", "Naminé!", "HEY, LET GO!", or the "Do you like me or not? It doesn't seem like it!" cries he was yelling out. And other craps like those.

"Here look!" she commanded as she passed the book to Roxas, who was grieving over his sore cheek. "See? It's Axel taking a bath while singing 'Shiny Bubbles'. flips page And there's Zexion throwing rock-hard bread at the birds-"

"You mean 'to' the birds?" Roxas interrupted.

"No." she shook her head. "AT the birds. flips another page And there's Demyx on the floor wailing since no one caught him when he made a stage-dive at his concert for the Dusk Nobodies. flips page And there's Lexaeus eating the candy bar that had fallen to the sand even though Vexen taunted him not to."

Roxas carefully scanned through the perfectly ahem sketched drawings.

"Wow! I'm impressed!" he admired.

He turned it to the next page. It was a drawing of her room in the castle. "That's great!"

"I just drew that a few minutes ago."

Then, Roxas spotted a vague and dark figure in the lower right corner of the drawing.

"Naminé, what is that?" he inquired as he pointed at the dark figure.

"Oh that! It's an intruder from… hm… don't know. But he was in my room a moment ago."

"WHAT? An intruder in here?" Roxas jolted. "We have to tell Xemnas about this!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the door. As they fled, he called out "SUUUUUUUUPEEEEEERRIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOORRRR!!!"

_**Main Character's POV:**_

Are they gone? Phew! At least the room is clear now. I walked out of my hiding place. The art freak was gone. Thank You Madison Avenue!

Now… off to steal some food for myself. I walked out the door and found myself in a long hallway.

I wish I could do this quick. But those damn XIIIies.

Screw them! I'm stealing their food! So, I continued walking, until---

"Naminé, I left my favorite Care Bear Plushie in your room!"

That voice! It's the same with the one I heard in the art freak's room. He's here! he stopped right in front of me! Did he see me? Wait a minute, he did!

OMG, he's looking at me! AND WHAT'S WITH THE TWITCHING EYE? What? What, kid, what? You want to mess with me? well, bring it---

OH MY GOD, HE HAS A KEYBLADE!!!!!!!!!!

"_This is your conscience. Do exactly as I tell and… RRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNN!"_

And so I dashed. I looked back and saw him waving his keyblade back and forth. Doesn't this kid stop running? Oh dang, oh dang, OH DANG!

"DITH TU DAH INTRUDAH!!!!" he yelled. Wow he's got some voice talents there huh? Wait, no time to be thinking of that! It's distracting!!!

Wait a minute. Distractions!!! OBSTACLES! YEAH!

I passed under the stool, and as expected, he ran right into it. Haha! I looked back. He's still chasing me! This time, he's holding on to his knee with one hand… and swinging the keyblade recklessly with the other.

I can hear him cry out: "Waweewaweewaweewaweewaweewaweewaweewaweewaweewaweewaweewaweewaweewaweewawee--- OW!"

HA! He bumped into the trash can. Ha! HE hit the couch. Screw up! AHA! He stepped on the jackstones. HA! He hit the anvil! Screw up!

Finally! He gave up. what a screwed up kid. Ha! That's what you'll be called from now on, the "Kid Screw up!"

_**Narration:**_

Roxas didn't give up at all. He turned around for he knew that he needed attention and help from his superiors. "SUPERIOR!"

---

End of Chapter 1

Thanks for putting up to this story. Reviews, Criticism, Blackmail XD, Flames, or even Guesses are very much welcomed. Thank you. if no one likes this... i will stop writing this and remove it.


End file.
